powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta-Existence
The ability to add existence at the meta levels. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Perfect version of Existence Manipulation. Opposite to Nonexistence. Not to be confused with Absolute Existence. Also Called *Anti-Nonexistence *Existence Addition *Meta Addition *Meta Existence Inducement *Omnipotent Existence Manipulation Capabilities User can add absolutely anything and everything into existence at the omnipotent levels, without any exception or justifications whatsoever. There are two fundamental categories in adding: total and selective. Used in total creation, the power can have the same effect as Totality Manipulation, infinitely add any existence to any nonexisting void. If used on selective however, the effect is more subdued to Origin Manipulation, perfectly matching the added creation while bypassing reality and logic without justification. For example, adding the concept of "door" would not only add the door, but also give it an own origin, perfectly corresponding to a wall and nobody would have ever notice that it was their by the user's choice. User can phenomenally dedicate the "efficiency" in the existence by adding any or all levels to the existence. For example, by adding physical levels the physical existence will have complete and flawless qualities ideally by their physically functions, and adding the spiritual level will give the soul the perfect qualities of its own existence independently. In both cases, the flawless mixture of soul and body is potentially inevitable through advance abilities, since ideal information defines their concept (axioms) are tethered to the imagination of the user. Adding their conceptual levels to the existing cosmos can weaver concepts existential foundation to exist independently on their leaving possibilities of later self-restoration. Similarly, the adding can be limited to the present alone, preserving previous history, or include the past as well, exhaustively adding traces and memory of its existence, like it was always their. Nature Of This Power Meta Existence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence: having the same unlimited/infinite/absolute power, but focuses all of it on the pure in the addition of anything into existence acting as counter measure against any form of nonexistence. Due to the omnipotent nature of meta existence it can have a grand category absolutely focused in adding into existence without absolutely no limits making every creation inevitably constructed making it impossible for it not to be brought into existence. Meta Existence self-represents the concept of the Big Bang : inevitable and irreversible, leaving no corner of the void unfilled. Applications Essential: *Existence Manipulation (core ability) *Alternate-Self Creation (create alternate selves) *Connection Inducement (to induce connections to anything else) *Definition Manipulation *Fact Inducement (to induce facts onto anything) *Inevitable Event Creation (adding the inevitability) *Immortality (addition of life) *Logic Manipulation (adding of abstract targets) *Omni-Perception (all existences within range) *Parallel Existence Creation (create parallel existences of things) *Power Bestowal (adding of supernatural effects) *Power Immunity (adding immunity to supernatural effects to oneself) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) Restoration: *Condition Restoration (by re-adding condition) *Existence Recovery (by re-adding existence) *Reality Restoration (by re-adding reality) *Space-Time Restoration (by re-adding space-time) *Boundary Restoration (by re-adding boundaries) *Mass Resurrection (by re-adding all life) *Multiversal Restoration (by re-adding the multiverse) *Flawless Restoration (flawlessly re-add anything) Creative: *Absolute Light (adding of light) *Big Bang Inducement (adding of big bang) *Creation (adding of creation) *Genesis Inducement (adding of natural equilibrium) *Imagination Manifestation (adding from imagination) *Omni-Reality Creation *Order Inducement (adding of order) *Life Inducement (adding of life/life-force) *Purpose Inducement (adding reason of being) Advanced Applications: *Absolute Existence (self meta addition) *Absolute Immortality (adding absolute life to oneself) *Absolute Life Inducement (adding absolute life) *Absolute Recreation (Re-adding of all that was destroy) *Absolute Restoration (adding to restore) *Aspect Manipulation *Flawless Indestructibility (adding the concept of "no weakness" to oneself) *Meta Power Immunity (adding immunity to all supernatural effects to oneself) *Perfection (adding absolute perfections) *Omnificence (adding anything/everything without limit) Variations *Completeness Manipulation *Concept Creation Associations *Existential Manifestations *Omnipotence Limitations *May need to be clearly ideal with adding into existence. *Destruction powers can compensate superficial adding via Nonexistence. Known Users *God/Yahweh/Allah (Abrahamic Religions) *The Presence (DC Comics) *One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) Known Powers *True Words (Planescape) Gallery File:God.png|God/Yahweh/Allah (Abrahamic Religions) File:The_Presence.png|The Presence (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers Category:Creation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Tools Category:Omni Powers Category:Rare power